1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for transmitting resource allocation information in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a communication system which supports both a paired band based on a Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) scheme and an unpaired band based on a Time Division Duplex (TDD) scheme, a base station separately transmits unpaired band allocation information and paired band allocation information to user terminals through the respective corresponding bands. Here, the term “paired band” denotes a band used when the FDD scheme is used, and the term “unpaired band” denotes a band used when the TDD scheme is used.
FIG. 1 is a view schematically explaining a conventional operation for transmitting resource allocation information.
An FDD DownLink (DL) band 100 and an FDD UpLink (UL) band 110, which are paired bands, and a TDD band 120, which is an unpaired band, are used in a communication system.
In the communication system, a base station transmits resource allocation information about the paired bands through the FDD DL band 100 by means of an FDD DL MAP message 102 and an FDD UL MAP message 104. Also, the base station transmits resource allocation information about the unpaired band through the TDD band 120 by a TDD DL MAP message 122 and a TDD UL MAP message 124. In this case, resource allocation information may be different depending on standards used in the communication system, but since MAP messages for the same user terminal are transmitted through the FDD DL band 100 and the TDD band 120, respectively, there is a problem in that an overhead occurs due to overlapping transmission of a user ID and so on.
According to the conventional method for transmitting resource allocation information, as described above, the resource allocation information is transmitted according to each corresponding band, regardless of specifications of a user terminal. However, when a user terminal has specifications which enable the user terminal to receive both the paired band and the unpaired band, the user terminal can be allocated resources through only one of the bands according to each reception frame. However, according to the conventional method, since the user terminal cannot identify whether the resource allocation information is for the paired band or for the unpaired band, the user terminal must receive and decode both a TDD MAP message and an FDD MAP message, transmitted from the base station, thereby causing large power consumption.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved system and method for efficiently transmitting resource allocation information to a user terminal.